


A Plan Can Lead To So Much More

by Taco_Bubbles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Child Harry, Child Niall, Liam Smokes, M/M, Principal Josh Devine, Riding, Smut, Teacher Zayn, they shotgun a few times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 17:25:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5057326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taco_Bubbles/pseuds/Taco_Bubbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Liam are both single fathers. Both gay. Both looking for a partner. When their kids get in trouble at school, will fate play matchmaker or will it be the kids?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Plan Can Lead To So Much More

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda proud of this. Harry and Niall are like 5th/6th grade age range. Louis is the one giving a blowjob and riding. Enjoy c:
> 
> (I tried fixing my spacing a bit. Im still wroking on that on and off of ao3.)

Louis was driving in the car on his way to drop Niall off at school, when Niall spoke up, breaking the silent car ride. "Hey dad?" Niall asked, grabbing Louis' attention. "What's up Ni?" He answered, stopping at a red light. "Will you ever meet someone special again? Someone like mommy? I miss her alot" Niall asked. Louis took a deep breath. "Yeah maybe. Hopefully. Ya know it's hard for me to meet people. And of course it would be a boy.." Louis said, hoping his son would drop the subject. "Yeah I know. I was just wondering. Do you think mommy is ok? Ya know up in the sky." Niall asked. Louis took the turn into the school parking lot. "I'm sure she's doing great and looking out for us. Don't worry about me though ok? If I meet someone, then I do. But you need to go focus in school alright?" Louis said. "Ok dad. See ya later." Niall said, getting out and closing the car door. "Bye" Louis said and pulled away. 

Niall walked into school and went to his locker where he met his best friend Harry. "Hey Niall" Harry said. "Hey there" Niall said, throwing his backpack and lunch in his locker. "So I got an idea" Harry said excitedly. "Oh jeez what are you dragging me into now?" Niall said, closing his locker. "Well I was thinking. At lunchtime we stay behind and egg the classroom." Harry said as he pulled two egg cartons out of his backpack. "Where did you get those?" Niall asked. "Doesn't matter. You in or not?" Harry asked. "I don't know..seems stupid. Why?" Niall said. "Because it seems funny, not stupid and I can't do it alone. Come on pleaaaase" Harry said with a pout. "No" Niall said. "Pleeaaaaaase!" Harry said louder. "Fine! Just shut up" Niall said, regretting whatever his friend has dragged him into now.

Harry was jittery all through class. Right now, he was tapping his pencil and it was driving Niall crazy. "Will you stop that?" Niall whispered over to Harry. "Sorry I'm excited" Harry whispered. "Well cool it alright" Niall said. "Fine" Harry said, stopping the tapping. "Harry. Niall. Care to share your conversation?" The teacher, Mr. Malik, asked. "No" both of them said at the same time. "Then stop talking please" Mr. Malik asked. "Yes Mr. Malik." Both boys said together again. Harry tore a piece of paper out of his binder and wrote "can't wait." and shoved it on Niall's desk. "well you better learn how. we still have 20 mins." Niall responded. "oh well it'll pass" Harry answered. "yeah it'll pass faster if you calm down bye" Niall replied. Eventually the lunch bell rang and it was just Niall and Harry in the classroom. Harry pulled out the egg cartons from his backpack. "Harry you really wanna do this?" Niall asked. "Yes Niall. Now here" Harry said, placing an egg in Niall's hand. "Fine. But you throw first" Niall said. "No problem" Harry said throwing his egg at the chalkboard. "Feel better?" Harry said. Niall threw his egg at the door. "That answer your question?" Niall said. Harry gave him a smile and another egg. Niall and Harry both threw their eggs at the board. 

After a few throws to the door and few against the wall and one or two on Mr. Malik's chair, Niall began loosening up just as Mr. Malik walked in and caught Harry and Niall with an egg in their hands and their back turned to the door. Mr. Malik loudly cleared his throat. "Boys" he said. Harry and Niall turned around. "Hi Mr. Malik." Harry spoke first. "Mr. Styles, Mr. Horan. " Mr. Malik said with a head nod. "You're back early" Harry said. Niall always let Harry do the talking, he's better at it considering he's almost always in trouble. "Yeah I left my wallet and I wanted to get a drink. But what do you two think you're doing?" Mr. Malik asked. "Well we were uh trying an experiment. And that was to see if the eggs would stick to different things" Harry said with a half smile and a glance over to Niall. "Oh really? That so Niall?" Mr. Malik said, crossing his arms over his chest. "Well uh yes?" Niall said, forming more of a question. "Yeah nice try Mr. Styles. Both of you follow me down to the principals office." Mr. Malik said leaving the room with the boys trailing behind.

Louis was sitting in his work office, typing up an email when he got the call. "Hello?" Louis answered. The principal was on the other line explaining what happened. "Yes I'll be there soon. Ok. Thank you. Bye" Louis hung up. He arrived to the school shortly after and made his way to the principals office to find Niall and Harry sitting there. "Well hello boys" Louis said, standing beside Niall's chair. Niall turned his head. "Oh hi dad" He said. "Can you tell me wha-" Louis' sentence was interuppted by the door opening again and Harry's father, Liam walking through it. "Harry what did you do this time?" Liam said, standing by Harry's chair. "Dad, no one got hurt" Harry said with an eyeroll. Liam looked up from the floor to see Niall and Louis beside them. "Oh Niall's here too. How did he get involved this time? You must be his father." Liam said, adressing the other boys in the room. "Yes I'm L-Louis and you are?" Louis said, taken back by how cute the man was. "I'm Liam. Harry's father." Liam said, taking a step forward and extending his hand. Louis smiled and placed his hand in Liam's, shaking as firm as he could against Liam's strong grip. 

About 10 minutes later the principal, Mr. Devine, walked in and took his seat. "Hi Mr. Payne, Mr. Tomlinson. So your boys here, Niall and Harry, were throwing eggs all around Mr. Malik's classroom during lunch and that's what brought them here." Mr. Devine explained. Liam sighed. "Eggs? Really Harry?" He said. Harry just shifted in his seat. "Niall, why did you do this?" Louis asked. Niall opened his mouth but Harry spoke up. "Look I convinced Niall to throw eggs all around the classroom so we could end up here and our parents would meet ok." He said. Liam, Louis and even Mr. Devine looked shocked. "W-what? Harry why would you do that?" Liam asked his son. "Because. Niall always says he wants another daddy and I want another daddy so I figured if I made you both meet then we'd win." Harry said, mainly looking at Niall. Niall smiled and looked up at Louis. He had no idea that was his plan and it was a good one. Mr. Devine cleared his throat. "Well something still has to be done about this. But all I'm gonna say is that the boys have to help clean up the mess they made." Niall and Harry both nodded. "Why don't you guys go do that and we'll wait outside." Louis said. "Sorry for the time wasted" Liam said and they both walked outside of the school.

When Liam and Louis stepped outside, Liam invited him to his car. "Wanna wait in my car?" Liam asked. Louis smiled and nodded, following Liam to an expensive looking sliver cadillac and sat in the passenger seat. "Can't believe a 10 year old played matchmaker that effectively" Liam said, shaking his head. "Yeah especially the way he did it. At least they didn't get suspended" Louis said with a sigh. Liam pulled out a box of cigerettes from his pocket and lit one. "Well maybe he wasn't wrong. Maybe Harry and Niall could have another daddy" Liam said, releasing the smoke from his mouth, giving Louis a once over and a wink. Louis was absolutely flustered. "W-what? Is that your way of asking me out Liam?" Louis spit out. "That depends. Will there be an acception of said date?" Liam asked Louis. Louis nodded his head and smiled. "Oh there definitely will be." Louis said, poking Liam's arm. "Huh buff are we?" Louis added. Liam let out a laugh with smoke trailing from his mouth. "I work out a little bit. If you're lucky I can show you how it pays off" Liam said. Louis's face flushed a bright pink. "You know its cute how easy you get flustered Louis" Liam pointed out. Louis just smiled. "Can I get a drag of that fag?" Louis asked. Liam shook his head no as he sucked in the toxic chemicals. Liam then grabbed Louis' face, much to Louis' surprised and pressed his mouth to Louis' lips, blowing the smoke into his mouth. Louis let the smoke linger in his mouth before inhaling and blinked a few times before he pulled away. Liam smirked at him when he noticed the kids walking towards the cars. "Well looks like I will be coming over with Harry next time he comes over to play with Niall" Liam said as Louis stepped out of his car and into his own. Louis smiled to himself as Niall got into the car. "Daddy I'm sorry" Niall spoke up. Louis turned around to look at his son. "Don't worry about it Ni. I think Harry had a plan that just might work." Louis said. Niall smiled. "So Liam maybe my new daddy!?" Niall asked. Louis shook his head. "Maybe just maybe" Louis said glancing at the car he just in before pulling away from the parking lot.

So a couple weeks after the incident, the weekend rolled around and Niall was waiting anxiously for Harry and Liam to come over so he could play. He wanted Liam and his dad to get along just like Harry said. He would love for Harry to be brother. Niall saw Liam's car pull up into the driveway from his window and ran to sit on the stairs to wait for Harry.

Louis heard tires roll over the gravel of the driveway and he felt little butterflies float in his stomach. He was nervous and excited to see Liam again after their first encounter. The doorbell rang and Louis quickly looked over his outfit and adjusted his beanie before answering the door. "Hi Liam, Hi Harry. Niall's upstairs so you can go on up there if you want Harry" Louis said as he let them in. Harry tore up the stairs (meeting Niall there) and Liam sat on the couch close enough to Louis that their knees touched.

"Thanks for letting me come over" Liam said with a smile. "Oh, no problem." Louis said. "Didn't think it would be" Liam said with sly smile. "Nope" Louis repiled. "What's with the beanie? Take it off, I like your hair" Liam almost demanded. "But my hair looks-" "I said." Liam cut him off and tugged off Louis' beanie before Louis even thought about fighting Liam. "Take it off" Liam finished and took a long look at Louis' now exposed hair. "See now you're cute brown locks are free" Liam said, running his hand through his hair. Louis gave him a shy look and smile. "Aw look who's flustered again" Liam said. Louis looked down at his lap. "Do you mind if I smoke in here?" Liam asked. "Uh I usually smoke out on the balcony" Louis said. Liam grabbed Louis hand, causing both of them to stand up. "Then let's go" he said.

Liam and Louis were sitting on the balcony with a cigarette pressed in between each of their lips. Louis was the first to flick out his cigarette which was only half burnt. Liam gave him a questioning look. "Why didn't you finish it?" He asked, flicking his eyes between the ashtray and Louis' lips. Louis shrugged. "Didn't feel like it" Liam gave him a look. "Do you want something better in your mouth?" Liam said watching as Louis turned red. "Depends on what you're offering" Louis responded, hoping not to sound to eager. "Well come over here and I could show what you're missing. And something better you can do with it." Liam said, patting his lap. Louis had to force himself not to jump out of his chair. "You're gonna put me on your lap already?" Louis said. "Well I don't hear you opposing the idea. I mean why would you anyway. I get too feel that cute bum and you get to feel my lap. We both win." Liam said with a trail of smoke following behind his words. "Fair enough" Louis said, standing up and walking over to Liam and shyly sitting down on his thighs. Liam gave him an assuring smile. "Don't be afraid. I'll probably taste like smoke anyway sweetheart." Liam said as he took a last drag, keeping the smoke lingering in his mouth and started leaning forward. Louis gave a little nod and leaned into Liam. Their lips met, Liam released the smoke in to Louis' mouth, and Louis relaxed immediately, Liam's lips were soft and just the right size to fit with his and just felt nice. Liam wrapped his arms around Louis' back as Louis brought his arms up to Liam neck and they both let their eyes fall closed. Louis pulled away to blow the remains of the shared toxins into the air and reconnected his lips to Liam's. Liam slid his tongue across Louis bottom lip gently. Louis opened his mouth and hummed into the kiss.

Niall and Harry were playing with Hotwheels cars when they got hungry. "Niall I'm hungry. Can we get a snack?" Harry asked. Nialls stomach growled and he laughed. "Yeah come on let's go." Niall said, getting up. The boys went downstairs and got a bowl of pretzels to share. They went to go back upstairs when Nialls eyes travelled out to the balcony and saw Louis and Liam kissing. "Harry! Harry, look! My dad and your dad are kissing!" Niall said, causing Harry to turn around. "Why is your dad sitting on mine? He's not Santa. Come on let's go back upstairs. Cars are better" Harry said giggling and running for the stairs.

Louis' eyes fluttered opened involuntarily and he took in Liam's face. The way his eyelashes fan out across his cheeks, the way his hair lays across the beginning of his forehead, just overall pretty and attractive. Just as he was closing his eyes he saw a blur run up the stairs, having been facing the door. He felt Liam's tongue brush against his as he licked the roof of his mouth. Louis swung his leg over Liam's lap so he was straddling him. After that, Liam pushed his hands into Louis' shirt and ran them over his back. That pushed a groan out of Louis which Liam swallowed. Liam pushed Louis' shirt off and tugged it off his head and Louis took a second to glance up at the doo again. "Liam. Liam we gotta shut the curtain. Kids are here" He said with harsh breaths. "Yeah-yeah go ahead." Liam agreed and let Louis up. 

After the curtain was drawn and the door locked as an extra precaution, Louis returned to Liam's lap. Liam leaned up to whisper in Louis' ear, "Now where were we". Louis felt a small shiver run down his back from Liams rough voice. Liam chuckled and started kissing down his neck and Louis put one hand on Liam's hip and the other was on his shoulder. Liam kissed down to Louis collarbone, back up to behind his ear and Louis let out a whine as he bit down gently and continued to bite and suck at the spot until there was a reddish purple bruise. Louis grinded his hips down experimently and felt Liam's thick erection through his jeans, which he was relieved to know, since he was hard too. Liam pulled away from the shorter boys neck and looked in his eyes. Louis gave a small and shy smile and pushed his hips down again. Liam kissed Louis again and let his hand travel and rest on Louis' hip and one around his neck. Louis rocked his hips in to a rhythm and he was more surprised then he should've been when Liam rolled his hips up to meet Louis'. Louis jerked out of the kiss and looked at Liam. Liam smirked at him. "What's wrong babe?" Louis shook his head. "N-nothing" He leaned in and kissed the juncture of Liam's neck and shoulder. "Get your shirt off" Louis said, wanting to look at and get his mouth on Liam's chest. Liam laughed a little. "Okay okay. Only if you promise to put that pretty little mouth on me" Liam said as he pulled on the hem of his shirt and lifted it off. All Louis could do was stare at the defined abs and tattooed patterns in front of him. "Lou why don't you put your mouth to work outside of drooling yeah?" Liam said. Louis shook his head and smiled as he leaned forward and kissed the middle of Liams chest. 

Liam fought a series of squirms as Louis attached his mouth over both nipples and kissed his way down to his abs. He sucked a purple mark right above the beginning of the toned muscle and skipped down to Liam's waistline, feeling the boys erection against his throat. He pulled away, gave a tug at Liams jeans and looked up at him. "Li-Liam can I-I? Ya know?" Louis said, wanting to taste Liam so badly. Liam shook his head and rolled his hips up. "Yes god please. Or would you rather me fuck your mouth baby?" Liam asked. Louis hesitated for a minute. "I-uh-I" he stuttered. "Aw my dick got your tongue already?" Liam said with a smirk. "C-can I just suck you off? Wanna see if I can make you come" Louis said shyly, a little afraid of Liam's answer. "I'll come one way or another but I'd prefer it to be by your mouth." Liam said. Louis blushed and shook his head, popped Liam's jean button and tugged the zipper down. He pushed the fabric down to Liam's knees along with his boxers. Louis looked up into Liam's eyes one more time before he slowly licked a long stripe from the base of Liam's cock to the tip. Liam shifted his hips. Louis wrapped his hand around Liam's cock and gave a series of kitten licks to the swollen head. Liam let out a frustrated groan and Louis felt a smirk grow on his face. Louis started to move his hand and began taking Liam into his mouth. He could fit half of Liam's dickk in his mouth before he gagged a little. "I know I taste good babe but don't hurt yourself" Liam said between breaths. Louis gave Liam a rough squeeze with his hand, which Liam moaned at. Louis put his hand on Liam's thigh for balance and started bobbing his head into a steady rhythm with his hand. Liam rolled his hips up which made Louis gag again. Louis pulled off and sucked harshly at the tip, his tongue lapping at the precome and teasing over the slit. Liam whined impatiently. "Louis I thought you wanted to make me come" he said. Louis pulled off completely. "I do but teasing's fun." He said as he licked another stripe up Liams cock and gently blew over it, causing Liam to squrim again. Louis was satisfied with that and decided to take him back into his mouth again. Returning to the spot halfway down Liams' erection, Louis started focusing on getting Liam off. He hallowed his cheeks and used his tongue as much as he could, while his hand sped up. "Close Lou please" Liam piped up through his moans. Louis swirled his tongue a few more times before popping off and focusing his attention on the head. He went between thumbing and licking across the slit until Liam pushed his hips up again. Louis took it as a warning so he moved his fist around Liam faster and with a few more kitten licks to the swollen and sensitive head Liam came with a scream of Louis' name. 

Louis sat up with a smile and licked away the few drops that got on his chin. Liam gave him a blissed out smile. "Well ya made me come babe. Your mouth is sinful. Did you know that?" Liam said. Louis felt a blush creep on his cheeks "Y-yeah I did. And I've been told" He said, standing up off the chair. "Where ya going?" Liam asked. Louis just took a few steps and tugged up Liams jeans and boxers. "Just helping you out" Louis said with a smile. Liam buttoned up his jeans once they were over his hips. "Thanks Louis" Liam said. Louis smiled and went to turn to back to his chair. Before he got too outta reach Liam grabbed his arm and pulled backwards, causing him to fall in his lap. "Well hi" Louis said with a fond smile. "Hi. I wanted you to sit with me" Liam said with a bit of a pout. "You could've asked." Louis said. "Then that would go against who I am now wouldn't it?" Liam said, looking deep into Louis' eyes. Louis smiled and leaned into Liam's chest. Liam wrapped his arms around Louis and noticed a small bulge in the front of Louis' shorts. "Louis you're hard babe" he noted. Louis shifted and looked down to his crotch. "I didn't even notice till now but now it hurts" Louis said and leaned back on Liam again. "You want me to fix it?" Liam whispered into Louis' ear. Louis nodded his head. "Yes god please" Louis moaned. Liam slowly places his hand over the crotch of Louis' pants and pressed his palm down. Louis threw his head back against Liams' shoulder. Liam started his moving his hand up and down while increasing his pressure. The friction was amazing but Louis wanted his pants off. "Liam. Come on. Pants off already" he said squirming against his hand. Louis' mouth was close to Liam's neck so he pressed kisses and nips there as his shorts dissappeared. Liam's hand wrapped around Louis' hard cock and started tugging slowly. Louis moaned loudly as his hand passed over the tip. The friction got even better but started to hurt a bit. "Liam, I-I need some kind of lube. Just spit in your hand for now." he said. Liam did as he was told and started rubbing Louis back over. Louis let out a whine. Liam smiled to himself. "Your noises are so pretty baby. Wanna hear them all the time" he whispered. Louis bucked his hips up into Liam's hand a few times. "God, Liam please!" he said. Liam sped his hand up and Louis squirmed more and more as he got closer. "Liam I'm close" he said out of breath. Liam slowed down his hand and let his fingers ghost over Louis' cock and tease his tip. "Liam" he moaned brokenly. "What do want baby?" He asked. "God" Louis whined. "Tell me babe. What do you want hm?" Liam said as he tugged the boy's cock again, but only once. "Wanna-wanna come Liam please" Louis said, panting against Liam's neck. Liam dragged his fingers lightly over Louis' tip and balls before wrapping his hand around Louis again. "Let go baby" he said as he rapidly and harshly tugged Louis' cock until he came. Louis came with a high whine and loud moan, come dropping on his tummy and mainly over Liam's hand. "That was-" "Amazing" Liam finished. Louis' body almost limp against Liam's. Liam moved his hand away from his cock and tugged his pants back up. He lifted his hand to mouth and licked it clean, earning a moan out of his mouth. "Tatse good darling" Liam said. Louis smiled. "Can we go to cuddle?" Louis asked. Liam smiled. "Of course. Just gather our shirts and unlock the door." Liam said, helping Louis stand. When they got inside, Liam carried him up the stairs and into his bed, crawling in behind him. "Night Louis" he whispered. "Night Liam" he got back as the boy drifted off.


End file.
